


Hurt

by fishstic



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death, Depression, F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/fishstic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had it really been five years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

It had been five years. Five gruesome and heart breaking years. Glinda could barely believe it. After all, it seemed like only yesterday that she’d been told by the person she cared for most, “I’m proud of you.” But Glinda had walked away when offered the chance to go with her. Glinda looked around her small apartment. It couldn’t really have been five years, could it? How could the years just slip away like that?

She picked up her phone and the nearly empty liquor bottle next to it. “What I would give to be able to call you again,” she muttered, “to tell you I’m sorry.”

She lifted the bottle skyward, as though toasting the heavens. “Are you watching me?” Tears streamed down her cheeks. “Everyone thinks it’s Fiyero I’m so distraught over. After all you and he died in the same year, the same month. I don’t have the heart to tell anyone the truth.” She shivered a little. “I wish I could apologize for blaming you, for everything that went wrong because of me. You made me a better person. I really wish I could hold you and take away all the pain you were feeling, like you used to do for me. I wish I could hear your voice just one more time. Are you proud? I wish I knew if you’re still proud of me.” She sat the bottle down and curled up on the floor in a little ball, crying harder than should have been possible. “I miss you so much Elphie.”

 

If only Glinda could see. If only Glinda could hear. “I am watching you, Glinda. I’m still super proud of you. I miss you. I miss you so much. I’ll be waiting for you. Waiting and watching.” Elphaba’s ghost stood at the corner of Glinda’s bed. Wishing. Wanting. If only Glinda could hear her. If only Glinda could see her.

_Maybe she’d hurt just a little less._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't listen to Christina Agulera's Hurt at 3 am, on repeat, thinking about Gelphie. It's just not a good idea.


End file.
